Before the Dawn
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: things have gotten complicated for the Cullen clan: Nessie is torn between the fear of losing her father, while Hannah worries about Danny's health and Dan struggles with his realtionship with Nicole. All whhile Edward is not as strong as always!
1. Nessie

**Before the Dawn **

**Summary: the Cullen clan moves to a small town in New Hampshire , Nessie is having a hard time with the fact that her parents are her classmates , a romance blossoms for Hannah and Danny turns to his parents for guidance on the protection of a young boy who seems lonely , plus Jacob is jealous of Nessie's new friends and Seth imprint on Hannah takes a wicked twist **

**A/N: the kids ages are the following **

**Nessie: 16 **

**Danny: 14**

**Hannah: 13 **

**Of course that they are pretending to be adopted kids. Nessie is with her parents at Senior year, while Danny and Hannah are a couple years bellow them **

**Other major characters:**

**Cooper Wyatt: a four year old boy, Danny discovers in the woods. He commits himself to help him **

**Lizzie Roberts: Hannah's classmate. She is the first to talk to her which gives her confidence to talk to Gabe in the first place **

**Gabe Summers: Hannah's platonic love **

**Sasha Summers: Gabe's twin sister. Hannah's friend **

**Dylan Stone: Danny's friend**

**Samantha Rush: Bella, Edward's and the kids principal **

**Chapter 1: Nessie **

Nessie's POV

"Are we going to be able to do this?" Hannah asked my brother. He swallowed hard.

"We are going to be just fine" mom assured us. She was going to stat high school for a second time it was easy for her to say

"Yeah, just try to act naturally" Dad said _naturally_

"_Right" I thought. "They are super smart not to mention they don't look alike"_

"Welcome to New shire high" the principal Mrs. Rush shook hand with each and everyone of us

"Thank you" Mom smiled at her. She kind of melted when dad smiled , which was funny

"Did you see how she was drawling?" Danny asked dad "I though she would faint"

Dad chuckled. Mom didn't seem to like it "shut up" she muttered

"You should be used to that" dad reminded her "it's the usual thing humans do"

"This is us" mom said once we reached our class "good luck you guys" she wished my brother and sister "be good"

She hugged them and kissed them like any mother would do on her children's first day of every year

"Bye kiddo" dad kissed Hannah on the cheek and hugged my brother thigh "crush them" he whispered

"I will" Danny smiled and he and Hannah walked away

"Ready?" mom asked me "let's go" Dad opened the door for us. We encountered a small classroom, with the usual, lockers and yellow walls like any school

Mom and dad sat next to each other, while I took a place behind mom, people were staring at us, but my parents didn't seem to mind

_And so it began…_


	2. Hannah

**Before the Dawn **

**Summary: the Cullen clan moves to a small town in New Hampshire , Nessie is having a hard time with the fact that her parents are her classmates , a romance blossoms for Hannah and Danny turns to his parents for guidance on the protection of a young boy who seems to be lonely , plus Jacob is jealous of Nessie's new friends and Seth imprint on Hannah takes a wicked twist.**

**Chapter 2: Hannah **

_Hannah's POV: _

I hugged my big brother goodbye and walked towards my classroom, I was honestly having a hard time accepting the fact that I was going to start school in a real place, because of our intelligence after my first grade, my dad decided to have us home schooled by him, it was pretty fun cause if we got bored he would let us play and hang out with Seth and Jake, who usually roomed around the house.

"Hello" a teacher greeted me when I knocked "you must be Hannah"

"Hey, yeah" I said nervously

"Well I saved a spot for you right at the front "she glanced to an empty seat and I sat slowly in it

"Hi" a girl greeted me, she was next to me and her smile showed excitement "I'm Sasha"

"Hi" I said smiling. The girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes laughed

"First day right?" she said grinning towards the teacher "Mrs. Howard is cool, don't worry"

"Okay" I said and turned around the room, my eyes stooped in front of him . He had curly brown hair and blue eyes like Sasha. He smiled at me and I felt something weird in my stomach

"That's my brother" Sasha said when I drifted back to reality

"Oh" I muttered "right"

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Gabe, Sasha's twin brother the most … then when I reached my family at lunch time I couldn't afford to let Danny or Dad read my mind , especially dad, so I drove out of my zombie state

_And it was only the first Day …_


	3. Danny

**Before the Dawn **

**Summary: the Cullen clan moves to a small town in New Hampshire , Nessie is having a hard time with the fact that her parents are her classmates , a romance blossoms for Hannah and Danny turns to his parents for guidance on the protection of a young boy who seems to be lonely , plus Jacob is jealous of Nessie's new friends and Seth imprint on Hannah takes a wicked twist.**

**Chapter 3: Danny **

"Edward Cullen?" my teacher spoke my first name clearly at first I got a little confused by the fact of people using my first name

"yes, here" I spoke softly from the back of the class

"welcome to our class Mr. Cullen" my teacher smiled widely at me

"thanks" I blushed. Everyone was staring at me

"don't worry, I'll pass" the boy next to me whispered to my ear

"I hope so" I smiled weakly, my head was starting to hurt from all the thoughts around me. Suddenly I heard a voice

"_**Danny?" The real Edward Cullen whispered in my head "you okay?"**_

"_**I can't control them" I thought "it's too much!" **_

"_**Don't worry, just concentrate on something and It'll pass" Dad's voice sounded great between all the other crazy ones **_

"_**I'll try" I whispered at loud**_

"Hey?" the boy next to me was shaking his hand in front of me

"What?" I turned around to face him

"You were a little off there man" he smiled at me mockingly "I'm Dylan"

"Danny" I shook his hand

"Thought your name was Edward" Dylan winked at me

"it is, but I prefer Danny, it's my second name" I smiled feeling better

"oh, right, cool" Dylan turned around. Supposedly paying attention to class

_This wasn't going to be so hard after all_


	4. brother ?

**Before the Dawn **

**Summary: the Cullen clan moves to a small town in New Hampshire , Nessie is having a hard time with the fact that her parents are her classmates , a romance blossoms for Hannah and Danny turns to his parents for guidance on the protection of a young boy who seems lonely , plus Jacob is jealous of Nessie's new friends and Seth imprint on Hannah takes a wicked twist **

Chapter 4: brother?

Danny walked slowly, nervous about the looks people were giving him, he sat next to Emmett and Jasper on the table, his parents were talking happily, while Hannah tried to convince Alice about something.

"Hey honey" Bella said sweetly once she and Edward were done talking

"Still have a headache kid?" Emmett joked. Danny didn't smile

"How is it going?" Edward asked him

"Better, thanks for the help dad" Danny smiled and he and Edward shared a look of confidence "I'll live" Danny joked

"Good, cause we're going to Forks this weekend!" Alice said excitedly

"We are?" Hannah and Nessie asked in unison, they couldn't wait to see Jake and Seth

"Yeah, mom and I been taking to Jake and he can't wait until we are there" Edward told the girls

"You mean, he cant wait to see Ness?" Danny chuckled

Nessie shared a look with Bella

"Danny, be nice" Rose told him

"Yeah is not like you know what true love is" Hannah slapped at him

"And you do?" Danny said indigently

"I…" Hannah hesitated "oh forget it!" she stood up and left, heading towards Lizzie and Sasha's table

"What was that all about?" Nessie asked Edward and Danny

"No clue" Danny shrugged "she had it coming"

"Dad?" Nessie asked Edward in the hope he could tell her what Hannah was thinking

Edward shrugged in response

"Dan, you should go and apologize to her" Bella said with authority

"I didn't do a thing mom she's a crying little baby" Danny pointed out

"go" Bella said simply

He rolled his eyes and stood up, on the way Danny encountered a couple of puzzled looks from the rest of the cafeteria

"Ace?" Danny said quietly once he reached the table

"go away!" Hannah turned to her food and ignored him

"hi!" Lizzie said happily "who are you?"

"He's no one! Just go!" Hannah pushed her brother away with a hand

"right, enjoy" Danny gave up and returned to the Cullen's table

"who was that?" Gabe asked reaching the girl's table "old boyfriend?"

"no, he's just my stupid brother!" Hannah said angrily

"oh" Gabe said "sorry, what happened?"

"it's none of your business" Sasha told him warningly

"I just want to make sure she's okay" Gabe smiled at Hannah. She smiled back

Danny and Edward along with the rest had been listening to the conversation

"you should, go and talk to her again" Bella said sternly "tell her you're sorry"

"I'm not sorry, she had it coming!" Danny looked at his father, who stood up

"I'll be right back" he informed them

"Where is he going?" Alice and Rose asked Bella

"I think he's going to make sure that boy…" Emmett said

The girls gave him a disapproving look, but Danny and Jasper were all listening to what Edward was saying

"Hey" he said calmly

"da…Edward, what you doing here?" Hannah asked surprised, like her, her friends couldn't keep an eye off her father

"I came to apologize, for Danny's behavior" he said calmly

"you shouldn't" Hannah assured him "he's immature"

"right" Edward smiled , instantly Sasha and Lizzie smiled at him "hi"

"hey" the girls said in unison

"you should go" Hannah almost pleaded him

"I'll go, just talk to him" he said rolling his eyes . Edward disappeared instantly

"is that?" Lizzie started

"Your brother?" Gabe finished

Hannah nodded

8 pairs of eyes followed Edward to the other end of the cafeteria


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the Dawn**

**Chapter 5: love is still a dangerous thing **

**Hannah's POV**

I walked home from school that day, I wasn't feleling like having a long ride home with my family after what had happened at lunch, although I had allowed Danny to apologize to me, I was still mad at him, but it wasn't his fault, I had been cranky all morning, felling guilty about caring to much about what dad might think of Gabe, I certainly knew that Seth imprint on me was something he couldn't control, but I still thought of him as my best friend. Nothing more

"finally" Nessie breathed when I opened the bedroom's door

"hey" I said throwing my backpack aside

"so…what's up Ace?" she asked sitting up straight on her own bed

"what do you mean?" I asked nervously

"you and the summers boy huh?" she said happily and unusually interested

"we're just friends" I confronted her, but she could read my face perfectly

"right" she laughed, I heard her and looked at her warningly

"Where is everyone?" I tried to change the subject, she smiled

"Dad is out with Uncle Emmett" she said at once "mom is with Rosalie, Alice and Esme"

"Oh" was all I could mumble. I stayed quiet for the rest of the day, until everyone came back

"Dad?" Danny asked as he and the boys were watching a game, we girls were just pretending to watch it

Dad didn't spoke, he was focusing on the only thing that occupied his mind most of the time: mom

"I was thinking maybe I could skip Forks this weekend" he spoke casually, mom a and Esme turned their heads

"What for?" mom inquired "you love visiting Charlie"

"It's just…" Danny hesitated "Dylan…"

"you are going" dad said sharply "end of it"

"Edward…" mom started defending him, he turned his head to her "come on"

"What is Dylan planning to do?" Esme inquired

"going camping" Danny said shyly, scared of dad's next move

"Bella's right bro" Uncle Emmett said seriously "he's not a child anymore"

"_he's a child_" dad said sharply

"Says who?" Danny shot at him, instantly he regretted it

"I'm your father and you're doing as I SAY" mom and Esme looked at him as if he had said a sin, Danny stood up and disappeared before mom could say "wait"

Mom left the room; dad followed her close rolling his eyes

"Danny?" mom asked reaching his room; he was lying on the bed with the guitar on hand

"go away!" he muttered, but she opened the door slowly

"Hey" mom said slowly sitting next to him on the bed

Dad was standing outside the room, but he remained there like a rock

"What's up baby?" mom asked him

"I really want to go with Dylan" he smiled weakly "it's not fair"

"Right, you should tell him that" mom hugged him thigh "I'll help you"

Danny chuckled "you do realize he's right outside?"

"I do, and don't care" mom stood up and opened the door, with a hand he made dad come on

"Talk" she said simply and then sat back on the bed

"There's nothing to talk about" the vampire in him looked at my brother sharply. His golden eyes were deep

"Dad I…" Danny tried to reason with him, but he wasn't going to give up that easily

"Edward, you have to admit he's not a child anymore" mom hugged him, he relaxed

"What about Charlie?" he did knew how to manipulate his children

"He wont mind" Danny assured him "he's going to be glad I have a friend"

"See?" mom kissed him sweetly "it's just two days"

"fine, but be careful" dad smiled "please" he brushed his hair with one hand and then pushed Danny's head back playfully "we don't anyone with something broken do we?"

Nessie and I had been listening from the bottom of the stairs we instantly went to see Danny after mom and dad headed to their room

"You okay?" I asked him

"Are you?" he inquired. I knew he was trying to read my mind

"Stop it!" I hit him with a pillow and he smiled

"You and Gabe summers?" he looked at me worriedly "what about Seth?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I blushed "and neither is Seth!"

"chill" Danny said chuckling . he smiled , widely. The same twisted smile my dad had

"so did you won the fight?" Nessie smiled at Danny "you are out of the weekend trip"

"yes indeed I am"

**Cool chapter 5!!!**


	6. truth eventually comes out

**Before the Dawn **

**Chapter 6: the truth eventually comes out **

**Danny's POV**

After coming back from my camping trip with Dylan, I felt like I was a normal human being. Having shared that moments with a normal human family felt good. But I was really worried of what my family might think of my sudden feelings to freedom.

"Welcome back stranger" Charlie hugged me thigh. Apparently mom had convinced sue and him to stay for a while with us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a puzzle look

"Well, your mother told us we could stay here for a while" the chief told me jokingly

"Us?" I thought at laud "who's us?"

"Hey mini C" Seth said warmly and hugged me the only way he knew how

"Hey man" I tried to catch my breath "so you came too huh?" I asked sharing a look with Charlie

"And me" I heard Jacob whisper from behind. He and Nessie were holding hands

"Welcome back baby brother" she said brushing my hair "had fun?"

"I did, a lot actually" I said honestly brushing my hair nervously

"Does that mean we are boring?" mom came to greet me too. I started to feel like a celebrity or something

"You are different," I added cautiously

"Much more fun I hope" uncle Emmett attacked me from behind giving me one hell of a punch

"And where is the rest of the greeting committee?" I asked offended. I still hadn't seen dad, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, my aunts or baby sister anywhere

"You'll see" uncle Emmett whispered softly in my ear

I suddenly heard a familiar laughter coming from the forest behind the house

"Welcome back Danny" Jasper said calmly

"How was the trip?" Alice and Rosalie asked excitedly

"Really normal" I said quietly

"You mean boring" I heard my dad say as he approached at stood next to my mom

"Hello to you too" I said sarcastically. Dad smiled warmly at me

"What are you all wining about?" Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek "I hope you had a good time with your friend"

"I did" I returned the kiss and she smiled. "Carlisle and Ace are almost here" Esme informed me "Carlisle had a thing or two to do at the hospital"

"And what is Hannah doing there?" I asked curiously

"Her fiend's grandmother is sick" mom told me "she was worried"

"Oh, well is nice to see she has made a couple buddies too" Nessie said suddenly. She and Jacob looked at each other and stopped holding hands

"What?" Jake asked awkwardly. I shagged. Something had clearly happened this weekend, it wasn't normal that Sue, Charlie or the guys wanted to stay with us just because they had missed us

That night I went to bed early. I was exhausted from all the excitement I had had the previous days. I was on my bed reading a book when the girls came knocking on my door

"Danny?" Ace seemed anxious when she sat on the bed facing me

"We need to talk" my big sister's voice was cold. She seemed worried

"What's going on?" I raised an eyebrow "everyone is been acting really weird all day"

"Well, something happened while you were away" Ace said quietly

"A couple things actually" Nessie smiled, but her smile seemed dry and emotionless

"What couple things?" I asked annoyed

"I talked to Seth about the whole Gabe thing" Hannah stated

"Ok" I encouraged her to continue

"And he punched him" Hannah started sobbing, Nessie held her tight

I was confused "what?"

"Seth punched Gabe" Nessie informed me "I'm surprised he didn't kill him" she breathed heavily

"So, when mom said you and Carlisle were in the hospital…" I was shocked by Seth's behavior, but then again it was understandable that he felt jealous of the guy

"He's really beaten up," Nessie said worriedly

"Wow" I muttered, "you okay?" I asked my baby sister

She didn't respond

"And we are telling you this because, we need you to talk to Seth" Nessie said. I nodded

"But when I saw Seth earlier" I added "he didn't seem concerned or sorry"

"That's because dad told him to act normally around you" Ace spoke with an off voice

"Why?" I asked puzzled

"Well, see there is another thing" Nessie stared at me for a while

"You remember Phil right?" Hannah asked me. Of course I remembered Phil, he was Rene's husband. Kind of our grandfather

"What about him?" I asked worriedly

"He's got a big internship here in New Hampshire" Nessie's voice cracked

"And is that bad?" I asked puzzled

"Kind off yeah" Nessie said

"Why?" I asked. They both looked at me like I had just said a joke

"Because he's coming here!" Hannah said frustrated

"To this exact town" Nessie added, "mom and dad didn't want us to know"

"At least not yet, until they decide where to move next" Hannah's eyes locked with mine


	7. truth takes time

**Before the Dawn **

**Chapter 7: truth takes time.**

**Bella's POV **

I looked down at my husband. He seemed tense and worried. The last time I had seen him like this was back in 2011 when Danny had gotten sick

"Is it true?" my son asked, I could see the disappointment in his eyes

"I'm afraid so" Edward said quietly

"You guys weren't supposed to find out yet," I pointed out "we were thinking about breaking it to you in a nicer way" Nessie chuckled softly next to Danny

"Nicely?" she asked sarcastically "you are not serious about moving are you?"

"I'm afraid is our only choice" Esme whispered to her. I stared at my children for a moment before speaking again

"It's not something we want" I reached Danny's hand but he pulled back

"We just got here" Danny shot at me "we are just getting used to this place"

"Yeah, I don't think it's fair!" Hannah started sobbing, "We have friends here"

"No one said life was fair" Edward hugged her and kissed her forehead "but it's necessary"

"Can we just tell them the truth?" Nessie asked her father "like with Charlie". My father who was a few steps from her froze.

"He figured it out," Emmett admitted. "After seeing you, we were supposed to lie to him but he figured it all out"

"How exactly did that happened?" Danny asked curiously

"He saw your sister and deduced she was my daughter, because she looked too much like me and had his eyes " Edward spoke softly still holding Hannah

"Oh" Danny whispered, "What exactly did you tell him?"

"They told me she was your father's niece, but I was smart enough to find out the truth," Charlie informed him

"And can't we do the same thing with Rene?" Jacob asked suddenly "I mean, she doesn't even know you have kids, and that you haven't gone to visit her since the weeding" Jake breathed hard; Nessie wrapped her arms around him. I felt Edward tensing next to me

"She does know they exist Jake" I told him "she just hasn't met them, but I had sent her pictures every year"

"I didn't know that" Seth chuckled "wow"

"She's still my mother" I shrugged

"And that's exactly why you should tell her the truth" Hannah said, I saw Edward sent her a warning look, but she didn't seem to care

"Ace is right mom" Danny agreed, "It's just the fair thing to do"

"We can't do that" I said reluctantly "I can't emerge her into this whirlwind of life"

"You made Charlie a part of this from the beginning" Jake pointed my father "you sure can do it with Rene too"

"And us" Nessie muttered. There was an awkward silence. Edward broke it

"You didn't have a choice" he said sharply "she does"

"Right" Nessie and Danny whispered, "We are doomed to it"

I sear I could feel my lifeless heart ache

"Don't be insolent" Edward said coldly. They instantly froze and nodded

"Sorry" they both said, "we are just upset, we really don't want to move"

Later that night, while the kids were sleep Edward and I sneaked out of the house, leaving a note to inform Carlisle where we were going

"Are you sure you want to spy on your mother?" he asked playfully

"I'm sure" I kissed passionately while our feet moved at an equal pace

Once at he hotel we climbed up to the lobby's window and headed to mom's room

"I still think this is wrong" Edward pointed out

"That comes from the guys who used to spy on me during my sleep "I chuckled softly

"Hey! May I remind you that guy is a family man now" he offered me a smile. I melted

"Oh right" I laughed

Nessie's POV

"Guys wake up!" I felt something shaking my hand

"Dan?" I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Get dressed!" he demanded "hurry!"

"Are you sure we're not going to get caught?" Hannah asked "what about Carlisle?"

"Hospital" Danny said simply "we are safe, the others went hunting"

"What is this all about anyway?" I didn't get it-. Not even a little

"Isn't it obvious?" he said handing me mom's note "we are going after them"

"Oh no!" Hannah screamed "bad I idea"

"Don't be such a chicken Ace" I chuckled "it's a great idea"

"Not when our father is a mind reader," Hannah said nervously

"Don't worry, I got that covered" Danny assured her

Once we reached the garage Danny handed me apiary of keys

"The Volvo?" Ace asked about to breakdown

"Mom and dad didn't take it?" I asked puzzled that car had my parent's whole relationship inside

"No, I guess they took a cab" Danny shrugged

"A cab?" I asked confused "this a joke"

"I don't get it" Hannah said getting inside the car

"Me neither" I admitted turning the car on "we'll see"

**Bella's POV**

"You are simply going to knock on the door?" Edward asked me

"I have to this as normal as possible," I told him "I'm doing this for them" I brushed his face with my hand "they are happy here, I want them to have that for a little longer"

"Me too" I loved the way he always tried to act all fatherly. After all he was father of my children and the man I loved

I breathed hard and he kissed me deeply before knocking on the door

"Yes?" I heard my mom scream from inside

"Mom?" my voice sounded nervous, even for me

"Bella?" she opened the door instantly. I stared at her for a moment. She hadn't change a bit.

"Rene?" Phil appeared over the next second. Boy this was going to be hard

**Chapter 7 Coming up next: the kids join Edward and Bella. Rene and Phil**


	8. listening in the dark

**Before the Dawn **

**Chapter 8: Listening in the dark **

"Mom?" Bella whispered

Rene's eyes were blank. Next to her, Phil was cold

"Rene…" Edward tried to make them react, but after what they've just heard, it would take a little longer to make them talk.

"And what does that mean?" Rene spoke at last "how long have you been like this?"

"A while…" Bella whispered "since Hannah was born". Edward tensed next to her

"Edward…" Bella whispered "what's wrong?" He didn't move , apparently he was trying to listen to something. But Bella couldn't see what he saw

Earlier ….

**Danny POV:**

While my sister was driving my nervousness grew wider

"Danny?" Nessie whispered "you okay?"

"I…" I hesitated "I'm regretting about this"

"Oh really?!" Hannah whispered sarcastically "until now?"

"Shut it!" I muttered "you don't know how this feels. It's harder than it seems, if I want to block dad from my mind I have to be concentrated"

"I thought you were an expert!" Nessie chuckled as she pulled to the Hotel's parking lot

"I'm working on it" I whispered as I heard Rene's thoughts. "We are too late!" I screamed

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked abruptly

"They told them" I whispered "we are in trouble"

"Oh" both of them said in unison

"Well…" I corrected myself "Phil figured it out and told Rene"

"Does that mean the volturi won't come?" Nessie asked

"I don't know" I shrugged . We stayed inside the car for a little longer and then headed inside , me and Nessie on the front and Hannah practically hiding behind us

"Which room?" Nessie asked as we got into the elevator. A couple was with us

"11" I whispered. The woman couldn't stop looking at me which made me feel uncomfortable

"Come on" Hannah pulled my arm when the door opened. I walked now at the back while the girls lead the way

I nodded, when we reached the room, we didn't dare to knock. We listened quietly

"Edward mom whispered "what's wrong?".

**Chapter 8!!**


	9. night talks

**Before the Dawn **

**Chapter 9: caught out of sight **

Danny and his sisters were still listening close, so concentrated that they never noticed when the door swing open. The kids fell one on top of the other

"Hi" Hannah said looking up to her father who didn't seem happy to see them

"Kids?" Bella asked suddenly "what are you doing here?"

"We…" Danny trailed off catching a glimpse of Rene's puzzled and horrified face

"Get up" Edward demanded

The kids got up as they could and finally faced Rene and Phil

"Are they?" Rene asked with an off voice

"They are only half mom" Bella said quietly "vampires cant having children"

"If they can have children, how did they…" Phil's voice trailed off

"They were conceived when Bella was still human" Edward said coldly

"Maybe we should go" Bella whispered to Edward "it's late"

"Yeah you should go, we'll" Phil said quietly

"Call you" Rene finished

The Cullen family left the room quietly. When they got to the parking lot Nessie handed the keys to her father. They all got in without saying a word

"What were you thinking" Edward asked furious starting the ending

"Dad, we…" Nessie started "we were worried"

"Worried?" Edward grinned

"Yeah" Hannah tried "we were worried about the vulturi

"Why?" Bella asked confused

"We wanted to stop you" Danny admitted, "We didn't want you to risk the life you have built for us, just because we didn't want to move"

"Honey, your father and I were trying to do the right thing" Bella said sweetly "we weren't worried about the vulturi"

"Really?" Nessie asked calming down. They had arrived home

"Go to bed" Edward ordered them

"Good night" Bella said before the 3 kids vanished

At Bella and Edward's room

"They were trying to do something noble," Bella said playing with Edward's hair

"Maybe, but taking the car and sneaking out is not the answer" Edward said madly

"I bet you 100$ that it was Danny's idea" Bella laughed

"I agree" he joined her in laughter calming down

"That's why his your son" Bella kissed him sweetly

**Chapter 9!!**


	10. caught out off sight

**Before the Dawn **

**Chapter 10: night talks**

Rene and Phil were still shocked from the news they had received a few weeks ago, but Bella had promised them they were not monsters, she was still herself and Edward was…just Edward.

Nessie had been having a rough week alter her math teacher had signed her with Bella to team up, while Edward had to do the Project alone

"I still don't get why you are so miserable," Danny whispered one night at the living room

"First of all, I have to deal with mom and dad all morning, and later at home!" she complained, "It's not fair!"

"Right, speaking of fair…" Danny trailed off "mom wants us to go and stay with Rene over the holydays"

"What" Nessie said furiously "you are kidding right?"

"Nope. Apparently she wants us to calm her down a little" Danny chuckled "she's still a little shaky from the other night"

"Well, I would be too if I had just find out that my daughter is a vampire" Nessie pointed out

"What is the problem with going anyway?" he asked puzzled

"We always spent the holidays with Charlie…" Nessie blushed "and Jake"

"Right" Danny turned away "I talked to Seth" Danny suddenly added

"And?" Nessie asked intrigued

"He said he was sorry, and that he'll try to control himself next time" Danny shrugged

"Try?" his sister asked in disbelief "first of all I never thought Seth would punch anyway, less send them to the hospital"

"Yeah, I guess but imprint is not something he can control" Danny remained thoughtful "at least he talked to Hannah and apologized"

"Good" Nessie concluded happily

"Kids?" Bella suddenly appeared "time for bed"

"Oh mom!" both said in unison

"Come on, please" she led them to their rooms "now!"

"Fine" both groaned

"Good night" she whispered giving them both a kiss on the cheek

"Night mom" Danny said jumping into bed

"Night" Bella offered him a smile before closing the door behind her

"Mom?" Nessie asked suddenly when her mother walked by the room

"Yeah?" Bella asked casually. She sat on the bed next to Nessie

"I've been thinking…" Nessie breathed, "What was your first kiss like?"

Bella was stunned. Nessie was thinking about finally kissing Jacob, she had done it before, but Edward thought she was still too young to hook up with Jake

"Mom?" Nessie whispered again

"It was …" Bella trailed off "great," she said simply

"Just great?" Nessie asked shocked. "You kissed a vampire!"

"True" Bella laughed "very true"

"What's true?" Edward suddenly entered the room

"Nothing!" Both Nessie and Bella said in unison

"Renesmee…" he said warningly "I may not be able to read your mother's mind, but I can read yours" he said cryptic

"It's girls stuff" Bella said, "you wouldn't understand"

Edward smiled

"I'll be waiting for you," he whispered before leaving the room

Nessie looked horrified "what did he mean?"

"It's none of that" Bella had understood what she was thinking "we're going hunting"

"Oh, right!" Nessie laughed hardly "have fun"

"I will, goodnight Ness" Bella left the room closing the door as well

**Chapter 9! Next Rene wants to spend the holidays with the kids, but Phil convinces her to go to the Cullen's as well, Charlie, Jake, Sue and the pack join them **


	11. the field

**Before the dawn **

**Chapter 11: the field **

Danny woke up early that day. A side of him wanted to stay in bed, after all, it was Saturday, but he was too awake not to do something useful. He got dressed and hurried outside, where Jake who had arrived with Sue, Charlie and the pack, was sitting on a rock on his human shape.

"Morning" Danny whispered sitting next to him

"Hey" Jake smiled

"So how are our guests of honor?" Danny asked referring to Rene and Phil, who had arrived just days before the rest. Phil had insisted that the kids were better spending Christmas with their parents than with Rene and her old lonely aunt, who didn't know anything about the Cullen's in phoenix

"Sleeping" Jacob said simply "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore, I guess I'm not much of a sleeping kind of person" Jake rolled his eyes and Danny smiled

"That happens to hybrids" Jake chuckled "they can sleep, but like their vampire side, not long"

"True" Danny laughed, "Where are mom and dad anyway?"

"They went to town with Carlisle and Seth to bring some food" Jake informed "apparently there is too many people living here"

"Ha-ha, right" Danny stood up and examined the woods for a second

"What?" Jake raised and eyebrow

"I have never gone in there" he said pointing to the woods "not ever"

"Not even to hunt?" Jake laughed "right, you don't hunt"

"Not if I don't have too" Danny smiled "I guess I took that from my parents human side"

"Not to mention the stubbornness," Jake pointed out "you want to go and explore?"

"Sure" Danny nodded with his hand on his Jersey's pocket. Jake transformed into his wolf self

"What for?" Danny groaned. But Jake barked happily "right, let's go"

They made their way into the woods. They walked slowly watching around for any predator, they were not afraid, of course but they had to. They moved in silence for about ten minutes, when suddenly Jake started to run, challenging the boy to do the same.

After a while, the only things they were able to see were confusing shapes, without knowing, they had walked what would take a normal person two or three days of walking

"_Stop!"_ Jake whispered suddenly in Danny's head _"we are not alone anymore" _

"Humans" Danny concluded "a camp?"

Jacob nodded.

"How far did we walk?" Danny asked listening close, but there were only screams, and not happy ones

Jacob shagged

"We …I think they need help" Danny started walking towards the noises, but Jake grabbed his jacket

"They could be hurt" Danny shot an "Edward Cullen, Bella is in danger" look and Jake groaned, "come on"

They walked slowly, listening to everything around them, but there were too many trees to see anything. After a while there were less and less trees until they got to an open field

"What…" Danny muttered as he pointed to the bodies in front of him, two men were dead at his eyes. He moved slowly around them and hurried to the tents a few yards away

"What is that?" he heard a man scream. He hurried to face the man who had just spoken. Next to him Jake growled

"It's a boy!" the man exclaimed relief

"What happened?" Danny asked as he kneeled down to the old man position. He was with belly down on the ground

"A thing attacked us," the man whispered as his eyes watered "it killed them all"

"We are the only ones left" another voice said. A female voice

"But what…" Danny questioned

"We don't know what happened" the woman admitted, "How did you…"

"I was walking in the forest when I heard screams" Danny smiled at the woman. Jake who had stayed so quiet that the people hadn't noticed him breathed hard

"Oh!" the woman shouted "a wolf"

"That's okay" Danny assured her "he's okay"

"Is he _yours?" _The woman asked standing up from her facedown position

"Something like that" Danny smiled warmly "can you stand up?" he asked the old man who was still on the ground

"Not really" he spoke in pain "I think my leg is broken"

"_Danny" _Jacob said, "_What are you doing?"_

"_They need help Jake, they can die here"_ Danny helped the man to sit up straight

"Thank you" he whispered sincerely "you are like an angel"

Danny smiled and then spoke again "can you walk ma'm?" he asked the woman

"I think so" she reached the man's arm

"Leave me here" he said with a veil in his voice "save yourself Maggie"

"Nonsense" the woman said, "you're coming with me"

"My leg is broken, and you can carry me, plus the thing could come back" the man shivered from the thought. The woman started sobbing

"He can carry him," Danny said pointing to Jake "he's really strong"

Jake sat up straight proudly

"I'll help you, I will" Danny assured them

"_Dad?" Danny spoke _

"_What happened over there?" Edward's voice asked worriedly _

"_It's looks like a trackers doing" Jake said _

"_I need help, I can't take the woman, or she'll freak out," Danny said sadly _

"_Your uncle Emmett and Alice are on their way, do you have your cell with you?" his father asked _

"_Yeah" Danny said simply _

"_Call, or fake your calling for help, and your uncle and aunt will show up a while later, and Danny…" his father trailed off "examine the field before you go, there can be survivors"_

"_But…" Danny protested, "Okay, I'll do that dad"_

The mental connection was broken

"_Jake, dad says Alice and Emmett are on their way, but we have to fake a little, and he also said to check the field for survivors _

Jake nodded and made a quick move with the head _"I hear something"_

"_Go and check" _Danny indicated as he dialed a number on his cell "don't worry, I'm calling for help"

The woman smiled thankfully "I don't know how we could pay you back"

Danny smiled warmly

"Danny!" Alice shouted as she and Emmett reached them "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, they are the ones who need help," he said pointing to the humans

They both seemed frightened "don't worry," Danny said "they are here to help"

"His leg is in a very bad shape," Emmett pointed out "we should take him to Carlisle"

"_Danny, there is a kid in here" Jake's voice seemed shocked "get here now" _

"_On my way" _Danny smiled and his uncle understood, he headed to where Jacob was, near a fallen tent

"What?" he asked as he crawled under it. There was a small voice buried under a sleeping bag.

**Chapter 11! Next chapter: the journey home, Carlisle and Wyatt**


	12. more trouble

**Chapter 12: more trouble**

The journey home was quiet. While Emmett drove the jeep, the rest seemed to be lost in their own thoughts

"_A Tracker did this" Jake sniffed next to Danny on the back of the Vehicle _

"_Are you sure?" Danny asked worriedly. _The Only Tracker he hade ever heard of was James who had tried to murder Bella.

"_Positive" Ja_ke whispered, _"It has its mark all over it"_

"Great" Danny muttered, "How is he?"

Alice seemed quiet. She had a little boy sleeping on her lap and next to them, Maggie was overwhelmed by the fact they had found him, Emmett was on the pilot's seat and next to him Stan rested. At the back there was another person, she was the boy's mother who Danny and Jake had found a few yards from him.

"_Danny?" Edward's voice said as they kept crossing the Woods "Carlisle has everything ready how are the others?"_

"_Not better, but at least we managed to save them," Danny breathed soundly. Maggie heard him and her thoughts linked on the boys head. A mix of doubt had taken over the woman; she was grateful, but still confused by all the attention. _

They finally got to the Cullen household were Carlisle led the injured a few steps up; he opened a room where 4 hospital beds had been installed. Bella, Esme and Rosalie awaited for them, meanwhile, Nessie, Ace and Alice cared for the boy

"How did you manage to find him?" Nessie asked his brother while they placed the boy on the bed next to the window

"He was hiding a tent and his mother was next to him," Danny said

"What happened Danny?" Ace asked

"Jake believes it to be a tracker," Danny said quietly

"A tracker!" Ace jumped "like James?"

"Let's go out guys" Danny grinned. The girls followed him outside. They sat on the swings outside

"So what's with injured?" Nessie asked "is Carlisle going to let them stay until they get better?"

"I don't know, but I guess he wants to fix them before they can go home" Danny smiled widely "that's just Carlisle"

"True" Nessie smiled.

They stayed quiet for a while; dawn came to meet them when they entered the house once again

"How are they? · Nessie asked Esme quietly as she got into her own bed

"Better, all better" Esme offered her an assuring smile

·"Great" Nessie smiled widely "hi dad" she added when Edward appeared on her doorstep

"Esme could I have a word with Nessie please?" Edward's voice was cold; Esme left the room, not before sharing a look with her son

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked worriedly "are the humans okay?"

Edward was silence. Bella appeared on he door, followed by Danny, Ace and Carlisle "dad what's wrong?"

**Okay guys chapter 12 is up! Next chapter, Nessie and the rest face the tracker, who could it, be?! I don't own twilight! Please review.**


	13. sad goodbyes

**But before the dawn**

**Chapter 13: SAD GOODBYES **

"Dad?" Nessie asked quietly. Edward remained silence

"We are doomed" Danny said sarcastically behind his father "aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Nessie Looked at him puzzled

"You three will be on your way to Washington in a plane tonight" Edward Spoke coldly "d the pack will be going back with you and then will be back in time to help us"

"And your mother and I will be scoring Rene and Phil back to phoenix" Carlisle said with a nag

"But they don't live there anymore, remember?" Charlie who had been listening interrupted "I Could take them in"

"Dad…" Bella started, but Charlie raised a finger "when you decided to marry Edward I promised I would do anything to keep you safe, and that means your mother too"

"Thank you dad" Bella said honestly and Charlie smiled

Nessie still didn't understand what was going on, but didn't stop to ask questions, she packed her stuff and put on confurtable clothes, she met both her siblings at the main door. When she spotted Jake, Seth and Leah on their human shapes, suddenly a horrified feeling took over

"Ready?" Bella asked. The 3 nodded and hurried to the silver Volvo

"Dad?" Ace asked when Edward turned the Engine on

"Yes?" he asked, he couldn't bear to see his children's face, just by the fact he might not see them again,

But she didn't speak; she was to scared to ask anything

At the airport, Bella Edward and the kids Waited for the plane and were quickly joined by the pack

"Carlisle told us to tell you that the humans will be transfer to a hospital near by" Jake informed the Cullen's

"Thank you" Bella said sadly

"Sure" Jacob offered her a warm smile ands at next to her.

**At the gate**

"Thank you" Edward shook Jacob's hand

"Sure man, just make sure you kill that thing before it kills more innocent people, take care Bells and be sure to save us some action" he grinned

"I will, take care of them Jake" she gestured at her children

"Always will" Seth said and wrapped his arms around Bella's

"Dad?" Ace asked and threw herself to Edward

"It's okay, hey don't cry" he lifted her chin "we will be fine" he hugged her thigh, not wanting to let go

"You don't know that" Nessie said crying next to Jake "you could get killed

"Let them try" Danny cleaned his face with a hand "right?" he asked Bella and Edward, they both nodded

"I love you kids, never forget that" Bella kissed her children, Edward did the same and the six passengers boarded the plane

_What now? Danny Looked around to see his sisters crying silently and he drifted to an instant sleep _

FLASHBACK

The Cullen clan was getting Ready for another baseball game. The teams were set and wheather was on their side

"Sure you don't want to play?" Edward had asked Bella that night

"No, you guys go ahead, I'll stay with the baby" she offered him a passionate kiss, before he joined the others on the field, Danny, Nessie and Bella were all watching the gaming

It had developed normally, most of the time, but it all changed when Emmett won the last trace by taking Edward down

"Sorry little brother" Emmett had laughed as they made their way to was Bella and the kids were watching

"You did great Daddy!" Nessie cheered Edward up

"Thanks" he said picking her up with a quick move, this had made her baby brother jealous and started sobbing

"Awe looks like someone wants some daddy and me down time" Esme cuddled Danny close taking him off his baby chair. But Danny hadn't stopped crying

"Come here" Edward picked Danny up and cuddled him close, behind him Nessie was wrapped around his neck

"Looks like someone has all eyes on him, as always" Rose said bitterly

"Daddy" a small voice spoke as Bella kissed Edward's lips. The Cullen's stayed quiet

"Did he just?" Nessie asked puzzled, the others started cheering. It was all happiness that day. It was everything Bella and the Cullen's had ever wanted

END OF FLASHBACK

**A HAPPY MOMENT TO CLOSE THIS CHAPTER, NEXT THE KIDS MAKE A PLAN TO HELP BELLA AND THE REST FROM WASHIGNTON! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. wondering

**Before the dawn **

**Chapter ****14: wondering **

**Danny's POV**

"dad is crazy. They should have let us go with them" I said frustrated

"they did to protect us Dan" Nessie pointed out

"so what?!" Ace was desperate like me to go and find them, it had been a couple days since the last time we had talked to them

"danny" Seth was sitting with us on charlie's living room

"I feel like we are locked here, with no where to go" Nessie said

"right, let's go with them" Ace glanced at me "I had it!"

"I'll get the car" seth said excitedly

"they are not going anywhere and neither are you" Charlie had been listening

"but Charlie!" seth groaned

"no, I made a promise to Bella, I'm planning to keep it" the chief said soundly

"I'm going for a walk" I said quietly. Seth next to me was still looking at Charlie, I got a jacket and went outside to the pouring rain

I had been walking for a while, when I spotted the Newton's store, a boy a bit younger than me, was outside enjoying the rain, I walked towards him

"hey" I said quietly

"what's up?" the boy said with a smile, there was something familiar in him, but I didn't know what it was

"come on J!" the voice of Jessica Stanley sounded in the distance inside the store

"I'm coming!" the boy rolled his eyes and looked at me one last time. Then disappeared

I walked away from the shelter of the store and back to the rain, my feet had a human pace as I eyed everything I could, walking calmed me down

I stopped at the old restaurant we used to hang out when we were kids, opened the door, I sat on a stool, clearly ignoring everyone, I didn't want people to recognize me

"Danny?" a voice calmed my name confused. I turned around and the owner of the dinner had tears in her eyes

"hi" I said brushing my hair

"you have grown" she pointed out

"I had" I confirmed with a smile. "you look great"

"thank you honey!" she said sweetly "you look more like your father with each day that passes"

"I heard people said that before" I laughed

The door opened suddenly. I didn't turn around to see who it was. Probably another familiar face.

"I'll be right with you" Jil said. I turned to follow her with my eyes . she was talking to a man and … his daughter?

What happened next, was so fast: some kids were screaming, there were kissing and umm dirty talks, Jil was having a hard time with balancing the plates and was about to fall down, when I reached the plates she was holding, I jumped to save them and sensed confusing thoughts all around me.

"thank you" Jil said with a smile as I handed him a plate, the man and girl, about my age, were looking all confused

"here" I placed the plate in front of her, and until that moment I was too distracted to notice her, as her eyes met with mine, I felt as if Jake had punched me on the stomach .

"come on let the girl eat her burger kid" Jil pulled me back

"thanks" she said sweetly

I went to sat right back were I had been just moments ago

"that's Nicole" Jill told me. "she's here while her father is doing research on La Push

"research?" I asked distractedly

"about Quiletes"

"oh, cool" I felt my voice break as another voice reached my mind

"_Danny?" Dad's voice was crystal clear _

"_hey" I relaxed "are you okay?" _

"_yeah, we are fine, how are you?" he sounded worried_

"_fine, getting bored" I joked _

"_I can imagine, your mom sais hi" _

"_tell her to take care" I smiled to myself _

"I should go" I said "Charlie must be wondering where I am" I stood up, and Jill asked me about where my parents where, of course I had to lie

"take care Danny, it was nice to see you again" Jill hugged me tightly

"I will" I opened the diner's door , but before getting into the rain again , I eyed her table. Then walked away with a smirk on my face


	15. second sighting

**Before the dawn **

**Chapter 15: second Sighting **

**Danny's POV**

We had been locked at Charlie's house for more than a week now. The walking in the rain hadn't helped me a lot with stress, and I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Come on get that lost puppy face off" Jake placed an arm around my neck

"Huh?" was my powerful answer

"You look like a vampire who hasn't hunt in a while" Jake smiled widely

I shot a killing look at him. My parents were fighting against vampires thirsty for blood

"Let's take a walk" he suggested "we'll take the girls and Seth too"

"Amm… ok… fine" I mumbled. With that he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along with him. He looked worried.

Of course he wanted to take Nessie for the trip. They couldn't get their hands of each other

When we got to the beach. The girls started to talk about meaningless stuff. They were giving me a headache. While the wolves were looking stupidly at the waves.

Suddenly a voice sounded in my head.

"_Danny?" dad whispered in my head. His voice was __warm. Weird on my father_

"_Hey" I said back _

"_Are you okay?" he asked. Like a worthy Cullen, he was interrogating me _

"_Mm…yeah" I said a little unsure _

"_You sound like" he said harshly_

"_I'm just bored" I lied. Eventually he wasn't going to buy it _

"_Stop taking trash and get into the water kid!" I heard Jake slapped at me _

"_Hello to you too Jacob" dad said indigently _

"_I don't want to go swimming" I said madly_

"_Why did you come here?" Jacob asked me _

"_For a walk remember?" I said sarcastically "and I don't see you swimming"_

"_Get out of his mind Jacob" dad told him coldly _

"_Please" I begged _

"_Fine, later" the mental connection broke _

"_So?" I hesitated "have you found the vulturi yet?" I wanted them to come back already _

"_Not yet, Alice is tracking them" he sounded sad and worried _

My dad's voice was becoming distant inside of me. Another set of thoughts invaded my mind

Suddenly I heard a kind of bark...

"Jake, shut up!!" I turned around. It wasn't him

"I didn't…" something interrupted him

Then a big black dog was running on my direction. I just couldn't react.

"CHICAGOO!!" a sweet voice filled my ears. Even when it was too high and stressing

Then I saw her... her brunette hair was dancing with the wind. Her eyes locked with mine, even from miles away

"I'm sorry" was the first thing that came from her lips "you know how dogs can be" she placed her hair behind her ear nervously when she reached me. Chicago was still running away

"Uh, yeah don't worry" I brushed my hair, a nervous tick "I'll help you" I said smiling. Her thoughts made me laugh, but no t out laud

We ran through the beach, I of course had to run human like. Or she would probably freak out. When we finally reached the dog, it was because he was exhausted

"I'm sorry…again" she told me shyly "and by the way, I'm Nicole. And this is Phoenix" she glanced to the golden retriever next to her "and you've met Chicago"

"I'm Danny" I shrugged "they are beautiful" I added

"Thanks" she walked slowly and sat on an old piece of three that was around. I sat next to her. On the distance, I could see Jake and the rest looking expectantly at me. We talked for a while, well I let her talk, and I wanted to know everything about her: she told me about her father's job, little sister and life in Oregon, where she came from

"You have two sisters?" she asked amused as I told her about Nessie and Ace

"Yeah, I try to get over that fact" I joked. She laughed

"I can barely handle Sam sometimes" she told me with a smirk

Talking to her was so easy. I didn't have to lie, or I didn't expected her to be afraid of me. Or strange

"So what's the deal?" she asked as the sun was setting behind the ocean

"What deal?" I asked confused "there is no deal"

"Well, I don't really get it, you were born here, but you moved to another place and now you are back?" she seemed lost

"I'm just staying here while my parents get back from a trip" I informed her

"Oh" a silent laugh escaped her lips. "Wow"

"What's amazing about that" I offered her a twisted smile

"Nothing" we started walking back to where the girls and Jake were. Seth had already gone home

"Guys" I glanced at the beauty next to me "this is Nicole"

"Hey" they said in unison

"Dan, we should get home, or Charlie will go crazy" Ace was right. Charlie hadn't changed his habits trough the years

"Can we give you a ride?" I offered Nicole. She didn't speak. Then I remembered we hadn't brought a car

"No, don't worry, my dad will pick me up, you can go" she said smiling

"Okay…" I was unsure of what to say next "can I call you later?"

"Sure, maybe we can do this again sometime" she blushed

"I'd like that". Then she turned around and her dogs shared a look with Jake. I laughed at it

That night, I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to see her again. Get another sight of her soul

**Chapter 15!! To Mojito, my co- author in this chapter!!**


	16. first date

**Before the dawn **

**Chapter 16: first date **

"I cant believe you are going on a date!" Nessie said eagerly

"it's not a date!" I said annoyed "well, maybe…I don't know"

"have you talked to dad?" Hannah asked me

"nope. I haven't sensed him since the other day at the beach" I said worriedly. She noticed it on my voice

"you don't think…" Ace started

"Don't be silly" Nessie told her "I'm sure they are fine"

"So…" Jake said coughing "the bike is on the porch"

"you don't think Charlie will freak out do you?" I asked unsure , I had heard mom talking about the time she had been a teen living with Charlie

"we'll take care of him, just go or your girlfriend will dump you before she becomes that" Jake laughed

"haha very funny " I said sarcastically "bye" I walked towards the door , Seth, Jake and the girls were all laughing at me as I want out to the pouring rain . I got on the bike and headed to town, I wasn't really sure of how Nicole's parents would react at the sight of the black bike and a 14 year old average kid behind the wheel . when I got to her house , the family was sitting on the porch enjoying the rain. I couldn't imagine a more awkward moment in my life.

"you must be Daniel" Nicole's father was the first to greet me. I shook his hand and he invited me inside of the house

"poor you. You are all wet" Jaime pointed out. "You are as Nicole described you"

"I hope she only told you good things " I said shyly taking my jacket off, I heard Sam laughing from behind

"you are very cute!" she squealed and blushed when I turned to face her

"sam!" Nicole who had been quiet the entire time shot

"sorry" her sister apologized and disappeared towards the upper floor

"hey" I said "you look…" I couldn't say anything else her father was looking warningly at me . but he didn't seem to realize I had noticed

"we should go" she told me "I cant be back too late"

"right" I said getting my straight face back "I'll take care of her Mr. Miller " I said. _Gosh I had sounded like my father _

"have fun" their mother told us

"is that bike safe, with all this raining?" Richard asked me. I nodded "it's specially customized for this weather and landscape sir" I said proudly . I jumped on it and turned the engine on. I handed Nicole and helmet and we drove into the sunset

"what it as weird to you as it was for me?" she asked

"which part?" I laughed "the part of your father wanting to kill me?"

"yeah that too" she smiled . I think

When we got to our destiny. The old cullen house, I couldn't help myself, there were so many memories in this house.

"wow" was all she could articulate "it's amazing!"

"I know, wait until you see the rest. Some of rooms had been emptied and I hadn't told her this was my childhood house.

"who lived here?" she asked as he headed to the open room where the old piano was

"the truth?" I asked . she nodded

"I did, with my parents and uncles and added members" I laughed at the memories of when we had everyone, vampires and werewolves living together .

"you are kidding right?" she couldn't stop looking at the piano

"nope. I lived here until recently" I said laughing

"who did that piano belong to?" she asked

"it's my dad's" I said

"can you play?" she seemed exited when I nodded and headed to the piano, she sat next to me

I started going trough the keyboards and finally tuned my mom's old melody . the one I had composed for her when I was little. When I finished, I laughed at her look

"you…" she smiled "you have many hidden talents Danny Cullen" I smiled and brushed her cheek with my index finger, It made her pull back

"Sorry" I said and stood up

"No…you shouldn't apologize" Nicole took my hand and I felt dizzy. Not common for me

"I …" I didn't know what to do next . I led her outside. it had stopped raining .

"Maybe I should go home now" she smiled at me . I nodded

"Come on" I got the bike's engine on and handed her a hamlet

"ready?" I asked

"yeah" we drove with the wind and I felt her getting closer as the bike gained power, maybe afraid to fall

"I had a really great time" I said taking her hand in mine , as we stood on one side of her house

"me too" she admitted "see you tomorrow?"

"sure" I let go of her hand and what came next I didn't expect: she leaned towards me. Her lips brushed with me , I felt my body tightened as I opened my mouth a little . but a little too soon , our kiss broke

**Chapter****1 6!! To Mojito : Nicole kissed Danny !!! yeah !!**


	17. nigtmares and hopes

**Before the Dawn **

**Chapter 17: nightmares and hopes **

The week had passed without complications. I was just bored with the fact of having nothing to do in Forks, well; nothing in town, but hanging out with Nicole made everything seem timeless.

One night as I prepared to go to bed, a voice sounded in my mind

"_Dan?" dad's voice was quiet _

"_Hey, are you guys okay, we were worried" I pointed out_

"_Sorry, but we had to remain on a low profile" dad informed me "we have a hearing with the Volturi tomorrow night"_

"_Hearing?" I asked confused "vampires have hearings?" _

"_It's their polite way of telling us we are in trouble" dad said sadly _

"_You mean they are, right?" I asked in hope of cheering him up _

"_It's not that simple son, we broke the rules of our world" he said coldly "we…"_

"_That's crap and you know it!" I slapped "we didn't do anything!" _

"_In their eyes we did" dad said _

"_When are you coming back?" I asked _

"_Not sure, it depends on how it goes tomorrow" he said worriedly. My eyes got watered _

"_Promise me it'll be soon dad" I begged "I have so many things I want to tell you guys" _

"_I will, and speaking of things…" his voice drifted for a second "I haven't told your mom about Nicole, I want you to do it" _

_I smiled "thanks" _

"_I should go, tell your sisters I love them and take care please" he said. _

"_Love you dad" I smiled to my self _

"_Love you too" the mental connection broke instantly _

"Danny?" Jake had appeared next to the bed "you okay?"

"You heard huh?" I asked

"Yeah, dam bloodsuckers! Don't worry about the others, they'll be okay"

"I'm not so sure anymore" I admitted worriedly

"We'll make it" he said "we always do"

"Right, goodnight Jake" I got under the covers

"Night"

The next day, as I had feared my sister's nerves were on the edge and Seth in his wolf form howled from the anger

"We have to do something!" Ace said "we can't just sit here and do nothing"

"We have to" I said in dark tone

"They could get killed Dan" Nessie was right, but we couldn't just sneak out of the house and go to Italy

"Your folks and Carlisle will find a way to fix it" Jake said "just have some faith"

"We've locked in here for almost 2 months, I'm tired of hoping" Hannah said

"Are you going to see Nicole tonight?" Nessie asked me trying to light up the mood

"I guess, but today it's not raining so I'll walk to her house" I smiled at Jake

"And what are you going to tell her?" Hannah asked "that you walked?"

"Yeah, exactly that" I said proudly "I'll see you later" I stood up from the couch and grabbed my jacket and bag pack. I had a special surprise for Nicole

When I got to her house, her dad was not home, just her mom and Sam, she let me in

"Hey" Nicole greeted me with a melting heart smile

"You better go, you don't want to come back late, its school night" her mother said wisely

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back around 7" I said as we walked outside holding hands "so how was school?" I asked

"The usual. Boring" I laughed at her answer "what?"

"I don't know why people hate school so much" I pointed out "it's not that bad"

"Says someone that was home schooled" she said punching my shoulder

"Well my dad was a really god teacher" I said with a wink "but I think I prefer going to school with other kids"

"But what are you going to do when you go back home? you've lost almost 2 months" she said worriedly

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will keep up" as I said this we had already reached the beach

"What are we doing here?" she asked sitting on the blanket I had gotten out of the bag

"Well you said you love the beach and fires, so…" I got a big bag of marshmallows from the bag and handed her a stick, I had also brought some chocolate fudge to heat in the fire

"I can't believe you did all this just for one date" she laughed as I got the fire burning and sat next to her

"If there is something I had learned from my parents is to be timeless with all you do" I said wisely

"What do you mean?" she asked. I could see she was confused

"You have to do everything like the first time you did it, but also as if it was the last" I explained

"Perfect" she muttered under her breath. Her thoughts were deep and quiet, but I had promised myself not to read them

"Good?" I asked as she ate the first marshmallow. "Did I pass the test?"

"You did" she admitted. She had some chocolate on her nose, so I cleaned it with a napkin. This made her laugh

"So…" she started "what don't you tell me a bit more about your family?"

"What do you want to know?" I was nervous; I didn't want to give out much

"Well, I don't know…" she concentrated for a while "how did your parents met?"

"In high school" I said "when mom moved to forks" I said giving my own marshmallow a bite

"Typical high school romance then" she reflected. _Typical. Right _

"something like that" I laughed "then two years later they got married and a while later my sister was born"

I could see her smile. I knew what she had thought about. I smiled too

"And they've been married ever since" she finished

"Yeah" I looked up to the sky .it was dark

"We should head back" she told me "my dad can kill me"

"Yeah just one thing" I had spotted some more chocolate on her cheek, that I removed carefully with my finger … sort of because I got some more on her other cheek. I laughed

"Hey!" she complained "not fair!" she got some chocolate from the last marshmallow and got it all over my face, we laughed so hard that we fell on our backs

"I should seriously go home Danny" she said as we looked up to the stars

"Right-"I laughed and helped her up. I picked all the stuff up and put the fire out. We walked out of the beach napkin in hand and still laughing

At her house, we said goodbye to each other really quick and I promised I would come back tomorrow

That night, I went to bed really early and drifted fast to sleep

**All was ****dark. I couldn't see clearl**y.

**Danny run!" I heard mom's voice ****shout. I turned my back and spotted the vulturis with their black capes going against the Cullen clan: dad remained at the front with Carlisle and Jasper in each side. The wolves were also there: Jacob protected a much younger Nessie from the killing creatures the same as Seth with Ace. A much younger me remained behind dad. My eyes sparkling in the moonlight. But suddenly the vulturi coven stopped **

"**Edward" a voice said "this doesn't have to be like this". The man in the front approached us **

"**Daddy" I whispered quietly. He placed a hand on my chest pulling me back **

"**Aro" Carlisle spoke clearly "I'm sure you don't have the heart to end innocent creatures lives do you?" he was calmed but his voice was cold **

"**It depends on if…" Aro started "we can use them in our benefit" **

"**Never" dad let out a low roar and locked his eyes with Aro's**

"**Edward" mom took his hand in hers, pulling me even more behind **

"**Danny run!" mom's scream was an off one. The younger version of me froze. I could see fear as he started to run to the back of the line where the others stood.**

"**Now Jacob!" I heard another voice shout. The two giant's wolves started running to my direction with my sisters on their backs. I jumped as fast as I could to Jacob's back, but it was too late, Aro and the rest were over us, I felt pain taking over me. Now I was no longer just watching, but was the little kid that had been thrown a few yards away from the huge wolf. I tried to stand up or at least turn my face to see if Nessie was okay. But I couldn't **

"**Jake!" an off voice screamed from far away **

**The family headed to were Jake was. Now a human. Nessie and I were still on the ground and Hannah was safety on dad's arms. Seth had turned into his human shape again. Nessie and I crawled to where the others stood **

"**Jake?" Nessie asked crying "wake up". His eyes opened for a moment **

"**Are you okay?" He asked my sister. She nodded then turned to me, I imitated her **

"**Please you have to stand up Jake!" Nessie begged **

"**I don't think I 'm going to be able to ness" he said painfully **

"**Shut up!" mom said desperately "yes you are!" **

"**Thank you" was all dad could say. Hannah who was inconsolable couldn't stop looking at Jake **

"**Don't do this Jacob Black!" Alice said angrily "we need you!" **

"**No you don't, you guys can take care of yourselves without me" **

"**I can't" Nessie cried from his chest **

"**Me neither" I admitted and crawled closer to Carlisle who picked me up **

"**Carlisle can fix you man" uncle Emmett said serious "don't give up!" **

"**Edward" Jacob spoke "you are really like a brother to me, and all those times I called you a bloodsucker, well I…." **

"**I'm sorry too" Dad said quietly "I should have been grateful to you: you saved Bella more than once and Nessie's life too" I think if dad could have cried. He sure would have **

"**Be strong" Jake told us "kick everybody's ass Cullen" he told dad. He and mom chuckled **

**Jake don't" I whispered **

"**Don't worry mini c, I'll always be where you need me" a tear rolled down his eyes and mine, "I guess this is it huh Bells?" he said jokingly **

"**My life is better cause you are in it Jacob Black" were mom's last words as it all went dark again.**

**Chapter 17!! Hope you guys liked it ! review!!!**


	18. Pain and Awakwarness Part I

**Before the dawn **

**Chapter 18: pain and awkwardness part I **

As I opened my eyes. My head hurt and I was disoriented. Jake and Seth were surrounding my bed. Apparently I had been screaming

"you okay there Mini-C?" Seth asked unsure. I scratched my head and sat up straight

"I just had a bad dream" I said calmed

"More like an apocalyptic nightmare kid" Jake said jokingly "you were asking me not to die"

"Right. I … yeah well you sort of did. In my dream anyway" I swallowed hard

"What was it about?" Seth asked

"the volturi and they wanting to turn my sisters and me into bloodsucking monsters" I said sadly

"Good thing it was just a dream right?" Seth smiled at me. I smiled back, barely

That day, it was Saturday so I was thankful that Nicole didn't have school

"you dreamed about someone dying?" she asked in shock as we walked to town . I had learned to ignore the eyes on us

"yeah and not just someone, it was Jake" I said sadly "he's like one of my best friends"

"and your sister's boyfriend" she finished

"hey wait up Dan!" Jay. Mike's son catch up with us

"hey Jay" I said shyly "what's up?"

"well, mom send me over to ask about your mom" Jay said embarrassed "she wanted to know where she was"

"sorry" I said hiding a smile "mom is not in town . she and dad didn't come

"oh" was all he could mumble "I'll tell her that"

"you do that" I said smiling. Next to me Nicole gasped "right, sorry, Jay Newton, Nicole Miller"

"hi" she said lowering her face

"hi" Jay had been like a hawk since he had first approached us. Apparently Jessica wanted to make sure he had delivered the message

"Danny!" Mike and Jessica joined the awkward chatting "you…"

"hey Mr. Newton" I said kind of laughing . mike was just like mom, he didn't like formalities

"please just call me Mike, it makes me feel younger" he asked nervously _If he only knew my dad's actual age…_

"I didn't have a clue that you Cullen family were in town" Jessica said

"we are not. At least not all mom, dad and…" I started but Mike cut me off

"she could at least called" he said indigently

"mom and dad are not in town, my sisters and I are staying with Charlie until they come back" I informed him . Nicole chuckled next to me

"and who is this little lady?" Mike asked annoyingly

"I'm Nicole" she said

"a new comer huh?" Nicole laughed. Mike and Jessica shared a puzzled look

"she's staying here while her dad is doing a project down at La Push" I said annoyed

"right, nice is he like a doc or something?" Jay asked

"yeah he studies ancient cultures" Nicole said proudly squeezing my hand

"well that sure is interesting" Jessica said stupidly

"we should head back home, the chief will freak out" I said trying to get us out of that painful conversation

"right. We don't want Charlie to get mad" Mike said and walked away with wife and son in tow "nice to meet you" he told Nicole

"come on" I said leading her to an upper street "that was awkward"

"yeah" she admitted and we both laughed

When we got home, I told Nicole that the better way of avoiding Jake and the rest was to watch a movie. Surprisingly, she agreed

"which one?" she asked . Charlie didn't have that many

"just choose one" I said sweetly . maybe too sweet "I'll like it"

She put on one of those crazy Cameron Diaz chick flicks. Which I hated, but as long as she was with me in didn't bother me

Suddenly I heard someone in my head. It was surely not Nicole because she looked pretty relaxed .

"**Edward!" the voice screamed . I didn't recognized it at first but then noticed it was mom, maybe too late to block my mind **

**I was all the sudden not longer watching the movie. All kind of mixed images invaded me . I heard screaming and someone talking **

"**we don't have to do this Bella" a male voice said. I could see my dad kneeled down twisting . mom's face was filled with fear **

"**you'll never break me!" dad shot **

"**you want to bet?" a woman asked **

"**you have defied **** us many times before Edward Cullen and this time wasn't different" the man said . enjoying his words "tell him Jane"**

"**first by telling that one over there" her pale finger pointed to mom who was on the ground with him. Her shield hadn't work to protect everyone "and then by putting us in danger bringing those hybrid kids of yours into this world . playing with faith Edward" **

**A pain took over me. I was not longer aware of what was going on. **

"**dad!" I muttered under my breath. was now lying on the floor crawled up **

"Danny?" I heard an alarmed voice. My body was shaking and I had fallen to the ground scaring Nicole. The one person I didn't want to lie to

"it's okay" I heard Jake said "he used to suffer this kind of seizures when he was little"

"what?" Nicole was more confused and had started crying

"I think I should take you home, don't worry we've got it cover" Nessie said. She and Seth took a very scared Nicole home

"Danny. Dan can you hear me? it's Jake" he was trying to bring me back , but I couldn't

"**those kids have nothing to do with this Alec and you damn know it!" Emmet roared. he and Rose were at the back of the line, while Carlisle had sat next to dad and mom **

"**Edward can you hear me?" Carlisle said . dad had his hand over his head. I wasn't sure of how much longer he could resist. **

**Wasn't there something I could do?!**

**CHAPTER 18! ONLY TWO MORE TO GO°°°!!**** PLEASE REVIEW !!**


	19. coming back from Hell

**Before the dawn **

**Chapter 19: ****coming back from hell **

**Previously on BTD: **

"_**Edward can you hear me?" Carlisle said . dad had his hand over his head. I wasn't sure of how much longer he could resist. **_

_**Wasn't there something I could do?!**_

I think I was unconscious for a half an hour or so before Jake was able to bring me back

"Where is she?" I asked referring to Nicole

"Nessie took her home" Ace told me handing me a glass of water. My legs hurt and my head was spinning

"what happened?" I asked, I sipped a little water and then push it back, my mouth tasted like blood. I had bitten my lip

"you started shaking!" Ace said hitting the ground "that's what happened !"

"what did you see?" Jake was kneeled at my level . his eyes were worried

"I…" I didn't want to say too much, I would probably break into tears or cause Hannah a nervous breakdown

"Ace, what don't you call your sister and check on Nicole?" Jake suggested and rolling her eyes , she disappeared

"right. Tell me" Jake's voice was cold

"I think dad…" I started "I think he might be dead" I felt my eyes water with my words

"what?" Jake asked quietly

"I think Jane killed him" I said coldly. Jake's eyes locked in the ground

"that, that can't be kid, your dad is like…" his voice broke "I don't believe it"

He helped me to sit back on the couch and made me drink some more water

"can you sense him?" he asked sitting next to me. I tried to close my eyes but the only thing I could see was my mother's horrified face . I opened them again

"No" I muttered under my breath . I felt a sudden fading pain in the back of my head

"**we need to go back home" Carlisle Cullen said . I could see dad lying on a hotel room, mom was on a chair next to him, she was refreshing his face **

"**dad?" I tried to whisper. **

"**I'm sorry" was all he could articulate "I'm sorry for all the pain" he was talking at laud, and not mentally which made mom react instantly **

"**what's wrong?" Alice asked **

"**I think he's talking to Danny" Carlisle said "he must have experienced the excruciating pain too"**

"**my baby…" mom whispered "I want to go home" she whispered . Jasper nodded **

"**I will go with you" dad breathed **

"**no, you have to gain your strength back son" Carlisle smiled at mom "Emmett and Alice will go with you, and we'll take Edward back in a couple days" he told mom **

"**I'm not a child" dad whispered "Carlisle.." mom cut him off **

"**he's right, it is safer if I go with them" mom kissed his forehead "please"**

"**for once in your life, do as you are told" Emmett joked "I'll keep her safe" **

"**I don't want you to go" dad said as mom stood up from the chair. He reached her hand "although I know they need you" **

"**I'll be back soon "she said kissing him again and waking away. **

"Hey, welcome back kid" Jake smiled at me when I drifted back to reality

"they are on their way" I said. Jake smile became wider

"mom, uncle Emmett and aunt Alice" I said "dad is still too weak"

**Chapter 19!!! Review!!**


	20. Goodbye and good luck

**Before the dawn **

**Chapter 20: finally home…but not entirely **

As we waited outside of Charlie's porch. I couldn't stop thinking about Nicole, I had tried to call her but no one was home, and a day had passed, things were turning a little strange

"You okay?" Jake asked me with a smile. Nessie next to me wrapped an arm around my neck

"Does your head still hurt?" she said sweetly

"No, but my heart is about to explode" I said sadly running a hand trough my hair

"Don't worry, you and Nicole will be fine" Seth said with a wink "she's probably out for the weekend"

"I'm not sure" I admitted "I think I screw up"

A car was approaching in the distant, we instantly stood up anxious. Charlie had almost all his face red

Alice was the first to get off the car. Ace was the first to hurry and hug her

"Hey A" she said hugging her tight. My sister sobbed soundly against Alice's jacket

"Missed you" she said kissing her forehead and stroking her hair

"Missed you too" she said quietly

"What's up E.D.!" Uncle Emmett offered me a hug. A real bear hug

"Hey" was all I could say. I think I was crying too but he didn't muck me or anything

"You gotta tell me everything about you know what" he said throwing me a gentle and playful smile

"I don't think is going to work" I said sadly "I kind of scare her off"

"What?" he laughed "did you play the piano too perfect or what?" as we were joking I noticed mom was still on the car. I walked away from uncle Emmett, Nessie was behind me

"Mom?" I whispered opening the back door of the silver Volvo. Her eyes locked with mine. Nessie squeezed my arm from behind. We waited. And when we less expected it we were wrapped in a motherly bear hug. She kissed our heads and the three of us were all crushed like a sandwich at the backseat of the Volvo.

"Are you okay?" she asked between kisses

"We are fine" Nessie said as I helped her out of the car

"Bella" Charlie had approached us quietly. She threw herself to her father

"Where is Edward?" Charlie's voice sounded worried

"He'll be home soon" was all she said. Charlie had started to stare at me and Nessie

"It was good to have you kids around" he said simply. Ace had let go of Alice and was now hugging mom

"I missed you mummy" she spoke like a little girl

"Missed you too, dad says hi" she said kissing her hair

"Danny told me what happened" Jake said "welcome back"

"Thanks" mom said with a low smile

"When will he come home?" I asked

"Soon" mom's voice was sure, but I noticed she was not entire convinced

Days passed and the worry about dad grew in the house. I had talked to him on the phone almost every night, and I had also called Nicole constantly which mom had noticed

"Dad promised he wouldn't tell you" I said one day before bed "he wanted me to do it"

"Yeah that sounds like your father" she joked "what is she like?"

"She's amazing!" I said without hesitation "and she likes rainy weathers and chocolate"

"Sounds like she's unique" mom said. Her eyes locked with mine

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she laughed "I miss dad"

"Me too" I said with a smile. "And I look too much like him don't I?"

"Yeah specially if you keep smiling like that" she said

That night after everyone was in bed, I noticed mom wasn't even in the house, but my mind had a pretty good idea where she might be

_Flashback_

"_I'm not going anywhere!" Alice said annoyingly __"I said Jasper and I weren't going!"_

"_Why not?" Emmett dared her "Are you afraid?"_

"_Very funny!" Alice slapped _

"_Guys you're acting like my kids" Bella had said _

"_I think they behave better than this two" Esme laughed. They both rolled their eyes_

"_I still don't know why you want to go all the way to Alaska in the winter" Carlisle laughed _

"_Cause its fun!" Emmett laughed "but Alice doesn't want to go because she is afraid I might win the bet, and she prefers to download her frustration on jasper, sorry bro"_

"_What do they mean mummy?" Ace asked innocently _

"_I can see the future remember?" Alice said sarcastically_

"_Where are those boys anyway?" Rose asked referring to me and dad _

"_At home" Carlisle joked "getting everything ready"_

"_Come on, let's join them" mom said. They walked towards the house_

"_Hey you!" mom had appeared behind me picking me up with a swing_

"_Hi mummy!" I said with a smile "you weren't supposed to get here yet!" _

"_Whoa!" dad had come running "we said not yet"_

"_Sorry I couldn't resist" she smiled kissing him deeply _

"_Huh!" I said feeling crushed "I'm in the room!" _

"_Sorry!" they both said and mom put me down, I ran towards the Piano with dad behind _

_We sat and started paying our more recently written piece for mom's birthday. When we finished, I noticed mom was behind dad and her arms were around his neck _

"_You like it?" he asked her _

"_I love it!" a smile widen on my face _

"_Happy birthday mummy!" dad and I shared a look _

"_That was beautiful boys" Esme said proudly _

"_Great job munchkin" dad said offering me a hug _

"_What's next?" mom asked _

"_Wait until tonight" dad whispered in her ear _

_End of flashback _

The next morning I committed myself to find Nicole. Mom had driven me there

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked

"Yes, I'm fine" I said getting out of the car. Mom looked towards the house from the driver's seat and disappeared

I rang the doorbell and waited. Sam opened the door

"Danny!" she said excitedly

"Hey Sam is your sister home?" I asked hopeful

"Nope. She went for a walk" my smile faded

"Do you know where to?" I asked again

"The beach" Sam said laughing

"What?" I smiled

"She told me not to tell you where she was" she admitted

"Why?" damn

"Don't know!" she laughed

"Right, I won't tell her you told me" I said placing my finger on my mouth

"Thanks" she blushed

As I walked towards the beach. A bunch of feelings took over me: I sure didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the whole truth either

"Hey" I said when I spotted on the edge of the beach with Phoenix. Chicago had come running towards me

"Hi" she said simply. I sat next to her and handed her Chicago's leash "thanks"

"Sure" I said quietly. An awkward silence took over for a minute or so

"I'm sorry" I said finally. She looked up at me

"For what?" she asked

"For what happened last week at Charlie's" I reminded her

"I don't know you that well, it was normal for me to know you suffered from that" she said sadly "right?"

"I guess, but you know it's not like that" I tried to take her hand, but she pulled back

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little shaken" she admitted shyly

"Well, me too honestly" I offered her a smile. She smiled back

"Will Twinkies made for it?" I joked offering the package to her

"Not completely" she laughed opening them. She hit me hard with one of them leaving my face cream cover

"I deserve it huh?" said tasting the cream with my mouth

"Yes you do!" she leaned towards me. Her lips brushed with mine. Her nose tickled mine

"I missed you" she said "I' m sorry"

"I'm sorry too" I said. I cleaned my face in the ocean and headed with her hand in hand towards Charlie's house

"Danny!" Ace came running towards us "are you okay?"

"Fine" I said with a smile stupidly looking at Nicole

"Good, I'm glad you kids made up" she said smiling from me to Nicole

As we walked towards the house, Jake appeared on the porch "your dad is on the phone"

"Right, thanks Jake" I said, when I saw mom I instantly let go of Nicole's hand

"Hi" she said. I guess Nessie and Alice had managed to make her look older cause she did

"You must be Danny's mom" Nicole said politely. I laughed at the fact that she couldn't stop looking at her

"And you are Nicole?" mom asked with a wink

"Yes" she said shyly. She and I shared a look

"Your dad is on the phone…" mom said "he's coming back tomorrow"

"I'll go get that" I said climbing the stairs and sharing one last look with Nicole

I picked the phone up instantly "_hello?"_

"_Danny, are you okay?" dad's voice sounded better _

"_That depends…" I started "mom is outside with Nicole" _

_He laughed, I smiled at this" that can be a disaster" _

"_Yeah, so when are you coming home?" I asked _

"_Tomorrow, and by the end of the week we'll be back home" _

"_Oh" I said "right"_

How was I going to say goodbye to her???

The day passed slowly, I noticed mom and Nicole had a lot on common which helped me relax

"See you tomorrow?" I said outside her house

"Sure" I said kissing her nose

"You do know your mom is staring?" she asked nervously

"Yeah" I said kissing her lips

"Just go, before she kills me" I walked away with a smile on my face

After two months without seeing my dad, and the others, I let myself cry when he hugged me

"Welcome back" I said smiling and cleaning the tears

"I missed you" he said kissing my forehead

"Daddy!" dad picked Ace up as a little girl "please don't go ever again!"

"I won't" he said cleaning the tears with his index finger

"Glad you are back" Nessie said hugging him

"Glad to be back "he laughed

"Edward!" Seth hugged my father eagerly. Jacob hug was dryer but I knew they meant more to each other than they let see

Later that day, I went to Nicole's house: the moment of truth was here. And I didn't know how she would react

"What do you mean?" she asked breathless

"I know, I wish I could stay longer, always" I corrected myself "but I have to go back to school and everything else"

"No, I know…." She started "I just…"

"I'm going to miss you too" I said sadly. I could see she was crying "hey" I said lifting her chin "I'll call you everyday…"

"It's not the same" she pulled back "I can't"

"This is not goodbye" I said kissing her cheek

"It's just see you later, right?" she asked sobbing

"Right" I kissed her lips softly. The kissed deepened as she was asking me to kiss her harder. I opened my mouth and felt her tongue and mine, touch

"I don't think, my dad will like this" she said between kissing

"Who cares?" I said hugging her close

She ran her fingers through my hair and before the kiss broke, my eyes met hers

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you more" I hugged her, not wanting to let go

The day we left for New Hampshire, I went to see Nicole one last time

"Can't we stay like this forever?" she begged

"I wish" I said

"_Just kiss her!" dad said eagerly "we are going to miss the plane!" _

"_Nice way…" I started but her lips cut me off _

"Don't forget about…." She said breaking the kissed and playing with my hand "your promise"

"Here" I said hanging her box

"What?" she asked "what is it?"

"Just some things so you don't forget me" I said

"I have a box too!" she said embarrassed "there" she handed me a blue box... my favorite color

"I have to go now, or the whole Cullen clan is going to kill me" I joked with a twisted smile. I climbed down the stairs and opened the back door of the silver Volvo

"Little brother!" Nessie joked "I didn't know you had it in you! You were so romantic!"

As Nicole disappeared I drifted back to reality

"The kiss was dad's impulsive urgency …" I started "at first"

"Edward!" mom hit his rib "what are you teaching him!"

"He learned from the master" dad joked. I cracked into laughter

"Edward Daniel Masen Cullen!" mom said. Dad and I froze. She rarely called me by my full name

"Are you okay?" Ace asked me a while later

"I will, I guess. It does get better in time doesn't it?" I asked my parents

They remained quiet. I guess that was a no.

I just knew one thing: if Nicole and I were meant to be together, then we would each other sooner rather than later-

**The end…****for now now…**

**A/N: If anyone was wondering what as in each of the boxes **

**Danny's: **

**Nicole's jacket**

**A mixed cd **

**A photo album **

**Chocolates and Twizlers **

**A letter **

**A song written for him **

**Nicole's: **

**A mixed cd **

**Danny's smelling like jacket **

**Pictures of them **

**A recording with a piano song **

**Marshmallows **

**Chocolate fudge **

**A letter **


End file.
